Tyler King
'''Tyler King '''is the tertiary antagonist of ''Arby n' the Chief. ''He is Eugene Black's best friend since Kindergarten and a member of his trolling clan who joins he and Colin Hunt in a mass banning spree on the Online Multiplayer Network. History Arby n' the Chief Tyler King was one of the co-moderators of a merciless clan of trolls, along with Colin Hunt and a high-schooler who is aquaited with Eugene Black, who he considered his best friend. Tyler spent most of his time trolling in online matches along with Eugene and Colin. Like Eugene, he was apathetic towards school, and was failing most of his classes. He joined Eugene and Colin as they joined an RP server without permission, with the intention of causing trouble. They encountered two colleagues from their school, Brody Mitchell and Kyle Mathison, who recognized him and Eugene. Brody criticized them both for their unsatisfactory grades, and Eugene for crying at school. In retaliation, Tyler snuck up on Brody, and assaulted him in the following day, and then left before Brody could recognize him. Tyler first met Arbiter and Master Chief when they joined Eugene's server. Tyler recognized them both as the ones who crashed Trent Donnovich's wedding, and instantly took a liking to them. Tyler was present when Colin first tested the Fragban 2.0. After the test, Colin allowed them to both download it from his server, but Tyler was unable to do so because his computer wouldn't boot up. Instead, Eugene gave him a copy on a USB the following day while they were at school. Shortly afterwards, Brody, who had overheard their exchange, stole the USB from Tyler, who was intoxicated at the time, duplicated a copy of the files for himself, and returned it. When he returned online with Fragban active on his console, Tyler went on a banning spree, until Colin told him that any further use of the Fragban was prohibited until he allowed it. Tyler insulted Colin and refused to comply, until Colin threatened to ban him unless he did. Colin tells Tyler he also doesn't trust him, and considers him a liability. Tyler agreed to stop using Fragban until Colin allowed it. When Colin decided that it was safe to use Fragban, Tyler joined Eugene and Colin, as well as Arbiter and Chief, who had also joined the clan and been allowed Fragban, and continued fragging and banning players all over the network. Six weeks later, Eugene told Tyler about an online in-game funeral, taking place in Halo: Reach, that the clan was planning to crash. When the day of the funeral arrived, Tyler fragged the moderators of the funeral using a heavy machine gun. After all of the moderators were banned, Tyler used his machine gun to frag everyone attending the funeral. After the clan discovered that Brody and Kyle had acquired Fragban, Tyler spent a day watching Kyle's house, waiting for him to leave his house so he can confront him. However, Kyle never left the house. When he returned online, Tyler informed Eugene. Tyler was present when Eugene confronted Brody, who threatened to "sic Tyler on him" if he continued his efforts to stop the clan. When Arbiter and Chief left Eugene's clan, and attempted to frag them, Tyler located a tank in the server they were in and attempted to frag Chief, who at the moment was distracting him. After a few unsuccessful shots, his dog, Charlie, came into the room and started mauling him, allowing the toys to use his idleness an opportunity to frag him by blowing up his tank. Afterwards, Tyler visited Eugene's house to find his corpse and brain his splattered. He also found out that Colin was incarcerated. He used data from a digital image from Jon's blog to locate his IP address, and through that, his apartment address, in order to find the toys. Tyler then subsequently booked a flight to Vancouver and knocked on the door of Jon's apartment, posing as a courier, but Arbiter recognized his voice. Tyler attempted to talk Arbiter into letting him in the apartment, but he was doubtful and denied him entrance. They both discussed Eugene's suicide and the impact it had on Tyler's life. Arbiter apologized, but told Tyler to leave before he would call the authorities. Tyler didn't comply and revved up a chainsaw to saw the door. Just that moment, a police officer arrived on the scene and warned him to put the chainsaw down and stop what he was doing. Tyler refused and attacked him with his chainsaw, but was shot and killed by him, his blood leaking through the apartment's mailbox. Personality Tyler King is a violent, short-tempered slacker who smoked marijuana frequently and was failing school due to skipping lessons and not doing work on time as a result. Tyler had been friends with Eugene Black since they've gone to elementary school. Though Eugene is his clan's leader and best friend, there are times which Tyler doesn't respect him fully. Tyler also doesn't seem to respect Colin Hunt. Tyler also took a liking to Chief to how similar both of their personalities are, with them both being violent and vulgar. Tyler's violence was shown frequently as he assaulted his classmate Brody Mitchell in retaliation for his comments on how Eugene and he are failing their grades and that Eugene was crying at school, showing no remorse and even laughing at Brody's injuries. He also breaks his controllers whenever something goes wrong. Tyler also laughed at Brody attempting to commit suicide. Quotes *"Yo, Eugene! Do we have any shit due to English?" *"Fuck that! I'll do it later!" *"Charlie, shut the fuck up!" *"You're a good fucking shot, man. How the hell do you pull off that kind of shit?" *"Sick! Then there's some time to smoke a couple of bones and play some rocket race!" *"I never turn down an opportunity to carve up some bacon!" *"Don't blow things out of proportion asswipes, that's my job." Category:Arby n' the Chief Characters Category:Machinima Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Comedic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Hackers Category:Sociopaths Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Misanthropes Category:Thugs Category:Henchmen Category:Abusers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Addicts